


The Mythical Girl

by TheStrangeRomantic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeRomantic/pseuds/TheStrangeRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson had seen gods, heard about an alien invasion, and died so it's not like the supernatural is that far fetched anymore, now is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Phil Coulson knew that his team had many incredibly smart and talented people on it, but he also knew that they all needed help with this current case. Bodies with anorexic characteristics and blissful smiles on their faces were turning up in the city of Indianapolis. Fitz and Simmons couldn’t figure it out. Apparently there was no scientific reason for this to be happening and after the third body was found he knew who he needed to go to. He just hoped Mai didn’t kill him or the help before they solved the case.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Larissa Burd had two wishes for her life. One write a full novel to fund her other job and two survive that same job. She had just dressed up in her sexiest little black dress with a pair of black stiletto heels that made small clicking noises when she walked and had gone into a local bar and yet the only guys who had talked with her were now, currently, trying to drain her of her blood. She took out her sword and was decapitating vampires left and right. She was wondering why the hell these guys had come in a group when most vampires were loners when one was coming up behind her. She noticed and was about to swing her sword around to take its head off when she felt cold liquid spray the back of her. Larissa turned around to see Adam Milligan, her partner in this job and boyfriend of two years. Well since she’d found him wandering the streets of Las Vegas and taught him to be a hunter anyway.  
"Need some help?" Adam asked. She swung the sword as another vampire aimed his fangs at her throat.  
"Now that you mention it," Larissa grunted as a vampire ducked her first swing. "Sure."  
Adam swung his scythe and managed to take the vampire's fang filled head right off its body. They were down to one scrawny, newly bitten vampire that was shaking with rage.  
"You want this one?" Adam asked gesturing to it.  
"Aren't you a gentleman?" Larissa answered before taking her sword and slicing the vampire's head clean off. Larissa looked at the twelve headless corpses around them and took a glance at the door. Nobody came out and Larissa guessed no one had heard the small battle that had just occurred.  
"So fire or holy water?" She asked Adam as she took out the lighter from her clutch and a vial about the same size filled with holy water.  
"How about we use the holy water, there are too many bodies for the fire not to be noticed," Adam replied. Larissa nodded, though she already knew that, and placed a drop of holy water on the heads and watched as the bodies as well as the heads disappeared in smoke.  
“Nice job,” came a voice. Larissa and Adam turned towards the voice, weapons at the ready, only to find none other than Phil Coulson standing before them.  
“Phil Coulson,” Larissa said looking the man up and down. “Back from the dead I see.”  
“And I see you’re still one of the best hunters in the world,” Coulson answered causing a blush to appear on Larissa’s face.  
“So why are ya here?” Larissa asked tucking a strand of soft black hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. “I doubt it’s because you wanted to see two teengers gank a few fangfilled idiots.”  
“I’m sorry, but have I been forgotten here?” Adam asked looking between his girlfriend and the man who was far too old to have made her blush like that. Larissa turned to Adam and gave him a loving smile.  
“Of course not,” she said kissing his cheek while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Just trying to catch up with an old acquaintance that’s all.”  
“Actually,” Coulson began. “I’m here to ask for your help.”  
Larissa turned from Adam to gawk at Coulson.  
“You need my help?” she asked her blue eyes wide with surprise. “The great Phil Coulson is asking for my help? Okay it’s official the apocalypse is coming!”  
“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think?” Phil said walking over to the teenagers. “There’s something going on and my team’s scientists can’t figure it out.”  
“So if it’s not science then it has to be supernatural, right?” Larissa said raising an eyebrow, her posture showing her disbelief that Coulson really thought that whatever was happening was something of the supernatural variety.  
“Well that’s why I’m bringing you in, if it’s supernatural you can help if it’s not you can still get paid you win either way,” Coulson’s answer was expected, but Larissa was worried. The Coulson she knew would have told her to follow him or get the heck out of Vegas, this Coulson was different. He had offered to pay her for her assistance which, in her memories of him, just didn’t happen. Phil Coulson was different and Larissa had pretty good idea about why, but she’d need S.H.I.E.L.D files to be sure.  
“Okay I’ll do it, but Adam gets to come too,” Adam’s face lit up at the comment and Coulson let out a small puff of air.  
“Deal,” Coulson answered. “Pack a bag you might be gone for a little while.”  
Larissa nodded and grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him to follow Coulson. Once they arrived to Coulson’s car Larissa’s face broke out into a smile.  
“Lola really Coulson?” she smiled.  
“Fastest way to get to your apartment, and then to the bus,” he answered. Once they were all inside Coulson did something that caused Lola to start hovering off the ground. Adam looked down in awe while Larissa just stared ahead. She felt something was coming she just hoped it would be something she could handle.


	3. Chapter 2

Larissa’s apartment was small and wasn’t exactly a normal person’s definition of the words safe, clean, or large, but it was good enough for both her and Adam. Not to mention all she could afford in the Vegas area. She went to her side of the closet and grabbed a bright pink duffel bag she had gotten at goodwill. She then started grabbing shirts, pants, skirts, and shoes from her side of the closet before sliding over so Adam could get his things.  
“You two share the closet?” Coulson asks raising an eyebrow at the nineteen year old. Larissa nodded and placed the clothing into the pink bag.   
“It’s not like we have much space,” she responded gesturing to the apartment. That’s when Coulson realized another terrifying part of the apartment. There was only one bed.  
“Tell me you don’t share a bed,” he said almost regretting coming inside the dingy apartment with the teens.  
“Yeah, what’s the problem Phil?” Larissa smirked as Adam gathered his things into a suitcase as well. She then walked over to the lone painting in the apartment and opened it like a door. Inside were quite a few weapons and at least twenty books. Larissa grabbed a suitcase and began placing the books and weapons inside.   
"Are you really going to need all that?" Coulson questioned as Larissa placed another book in the suitcase.  
"You haven't told us anything about the case so we have to bring everything," Adam said as he thrust weaponry into the suitcase with fervor. Coulson could tell that Adam was trying to figure out how Larissa knew him and of course Adam figured it must have been that she liked him. Coulson knew that wasn’t the truth, but was not going to get involved in the teenagers’ relationship.  
“Okay let’s head out,” Larissa announced as she threw the duffel bag’s strap over her shoulder and picked up the suitcase with everything in it and glanced at Coulson saying in one look ‘where are we headed?’ Coulson smiled and led them back to Lola. Once inside they, again, took off and sped to the airport.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D. is using civilian airplanes as transport for missions?” Larissa asked looking around at the airplanes in multiple hangers. “What were there budget cuts?”  
Coulson chuckled causing Larissa to turn to him in shock before her face contorted into a small smile. Something was definitely wrong with Coulson and now she had to know what.  
“We’re heading to the bus,” was Coulson’s only answer as he walked away. Larissa began to follow before she felt Adam’s hand on her arm. She was so used to every form of his touch that she had no problem with recognizing it.  
“Are you sure about this?” Adam asked her. Larissa saw the concern in his eyes and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.   
“We will be fine,” she said looking him dead in the eyes, switching the hand she held the weapons suitcase in so that she could firmly grasp Adam’s hand in her own and pulled him along as they followed Coulson to a large airplane.  
“Welcome to the bus,” Coulson smiled. Adam dropped Larissa’s hand and looked around the large plane as they entered. Coulson handed Larissa the file containing all the information they had gathered and she began flipping through it.  
“This is awesome,” Adam proclaimed.  
“It’s nice,” Larissa said looking more interested in the file in her hands than the plane. “When can I see the bodies?”   
That stopped Adam in his tracks.  
“There are dead bodies somewhere on this plane?” he inquired.   
“Yes, and Larissa the bodies are downstairs after you meet the team you can see them.”  
“Fine by me,” Larissa agreed. “Just so long as they agree that I know what I’m doing then it’ll be fine.”  
Coulson nodded keeping up a straight face as he walked to down the stairs that they had just come up. Larissa assumed the team had hidden away down there and would come out of hiding for the meet-greet-and-decipher. Larissa gestured to Adam to follow her and she once again led him into the unknown.


	4. chapter 3

The unknown turned out to be the lab that Larissa had spotted when she and Adam had arrived. Larissa took note that Agent Melinda Mai was giving her a look that made her question if she had possibly killed Mai’s puppy. The anger and unhappiness was noted and Larissa knew to keep her distance from the Asian agent.   
“Larissa Burd and Adam Winchester meet the team,” Coulson began. “Agents Fitz and Simmons.”  
A young man with curly reddish-brownish hair smiled and waved as Coulson said Fitz. A woman probably around the same age smiled even more and waved happily as Coulson said Simmons.  
“Agent Ward,” Coulson said as the tall, muscular man with the dark hair nodded his head to them in a form of greeting.  
“Agent in training and hacker Skye,” this time the other female that Larissa knew had to be a California girl waved a bit as well.  
“And of course you already know Agent Mai,” Mai started to look stoic, but Larissa could feel her displeasure at her appearance on the bus.   
“You two know each other,” Fitz said looking between Mai and Larissa.  
“You could say we have a history,” Larissa said leaving out a few of the major facts about their supposed history that neither Mai nor Larissa probably wanted this team to know. “So can I see the bodies now or what?”  
Larissa finally decided that it was time to get down to business. Coulson nodded and looked to Simmons.  
“Think you could show her the bodies while Fitz shows what we found near and around them to Adam?” Simmons and Fitz nodded and replied with a ‘yes sir’ before Larissa and Adam were taken to separate areas. Larissa followed a chattering Simmons into a section of the lab that was marked off.   
“So this is where we’ve been keeping the bodies until you could come and examine them,” Simmons babbled as Larissa began to look at the bodies.   
“Hmm,” Larissa murmured looking at the skin, it was wrinkled almost as if time had accelerated the aging process. She examined the entire body before turning to Simmons.  
“Got any gloves I could use to do further analysis?”   
“Oh of course,” Simmons answered grabbing a pair of latex gloves and handing them to the teenager. Larissa quickly pulled them on and began to look closely at the neck.   
“There aren’t any injuries there if that’s what you’re looking for,” Simmons said obviously trying to be helpful, but to Larissa was really just being a bit annoying. Either way though, Larissa nodded, remaining silent, and turned her attention to the mouth. She smiled as she found exactly what she was looking for.  
“Can I have a swab real quick?” as soon as the words were out of her mouth Simmons had put a swab in Larissa’s hand. You could say what you want about Simmons, but Larissa would admit she was efficient. Larissa carefully swabbed the little bit of unknown substance and clipped the cap over the swab.  
“You might want to run that,” she advised. “My guess is that it’s chapstick.”  
“Chapstick?” Simmons asked. “But the victims were all found to not have been sexually active around their time of death it’s incredibly unlikely that they would have chapstick near their lips.”  
“If I’m right the thing that did this doesn’t need sex to do this,” Larissa answered gesturing to the dead body in front of her. Just then Adam and Fitz came in.  
“Larissa you are definitely going to want to see this,” Adam said holding up one of the items found on the body. Larissa quickly snatched it away from Adam and stared at it.  
“Rissa, is that even possible? I mean you said it yourself you were there when-”  
“Sam and Dean banished her to hell,” Larissa finished before looking up at Fitz and Simmons. “We’ve got a huge problem.”


	5. chapter 4

“What’s the problem?” Coulson asked as he and the rest of the team entered the lab. Simmons and Fitz had summoned them back to the lab to have Larissa and Adam explain what was going on.  
“We have a succubus on the loose,” Adam said bluntly.   
“A what?” Skye asked. Larissa sighed before she began to divulge the information.   
“A succubus is a creature that feeds off of sexual energy of men, unfortunately though this one is supposed to be dead,” Larissa explained. “I was there when two of the best hunters in the world banished her back to hell.”  
“So couldn’t it just be a different succubus?” Ward asked.   
“No because this one is sending a message,” Larissa said tossing the dying flower onto the table in front of her. “The same message she sent to Sam and Dean.”  
“What’s the big deal about a flower?” Skye asked obviously still confused.   
“It’s a lily,” Adam said. “In Christianity it was a symbol of chastity.”   
“The succubus that did this has done it before,” Larissa continued. “She used to drain the strength from her victims and once they were completely drained and dead she’d leave a lily on the body. It was her form of a message to Sam and Dean. A way of saying you can’t catch me.”  
“But they did,” Simmons said obviously trying to find out what was going on. “You said that they got rid of her.”  
“They did, but there is always some little witch or a kid thinking it won’t work summoning all sorts of demons,” Larissa replied.   
“There are certain spells that can raise demons from all sorts of places,” Adam added.  
“This one is trying to regain her complete physical form,” Larissa went on. “By draining these young men she’s sticking to her type, but by draining them completely she will regain her physical form and a beautiful one at that.”  
“What do you mean her physical form?” Ward questioned finally speaking to the teenager.  
“When a succubus is banished her physical form or her human form is destroyed, by draining these young men completely she will get back her human form and be able to lure victims to her with beauty instead of having to break in or trick her way into their houses or apartments,” Larissa offered as an explanation.   
“So what do we do?” Skye asked after a few moments of silence. Everyone turned to Larissa. Adam may have been a Winchester, but it was Larissa who knew the most about hunting and that meant that now Larissa was in charge of getting rid of this monster. The question was did she believe she could do it? Could she do better than Sam and Dean and force the succubus back where she came from? Larissa sighed as the thoughts circled through her head and looked at the members of this team. They were counting on her. New victims would be counting on her. She had to do this.  
“We destroy her again,” Larissa said. “And this time for good.”


	6. chapter 5

“Are you sure about this?” Adam asked as Larissa gathered all the necessary items for the spell to banish and destroy the succubus.   
“Which part?” Larissa replied as she placed the spell book she always used, a gift from a fellow hunter named Bobby, to get rid of bad things into her bag. “The banishing and destroying a succubus that should already be gone? The fact that I have to do better than Sam and Dean? Or is it that I’m bringing in a team of complete newbies when it comes to hunting? Because in all honesty I’m barely sure about the first thing.”  
“Larissa,” Adam began while putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll protect the others, you just concentrate on getting rid of the succubus.”  
Larissa sighed and nodded she wouldn’t allow herself to say anything more about her worries. As she continued packing Agent Ward came in. He leaned against the wall nearest the door (without being in the way if it opened) and watched her as she found the necessary items and placed them in the bag.  
“So how exactly is this going to go down?” Ward asked after several moments of awkward silence.   
“You mean the destroying thing or the how are Adam and I going to keep all of you guys safe while doing so?”   
“The destroying her thing,” Ward growled. “I can take care of my team and myself.”  
“You ever dealt with succubus before?” Larissa asked her tone indicating how angry she was. “If you’re a male, you’re in danger just being in the room, not just that though you’re a danger to us if you’re in the room.”  
“And what about him?” Ward gestured to Adam. “What’s he going to be doing?”   
“Keeping you and your team from forgetting that I know what I’m doing!” Larissa’s voice was loud and the team had come down the stairs to see what was going on. “I have lost plenty of good people, good hunters too, because they didn’t know what they were doing. I do. I know exactly where this thing will go the minute I’m done with her!”  
“And where’s that?” Ward asked also getting heated. Larissa checked herself and replied calmly.  
“Hell, Agent Ward, she’ll go straight back to hell.”  
“We should get going soon,” Coulson interjected before Ward could say anything else. Larissa didn’t acknowledge Coulson at first and finished putting the necessities in the bag before turning to the agent.  
“Let’s go,” she said as she walked towards the van with Adam trailing behind her. She stopped halfway there and turned around to face everyone.  
“I hope you know what you’re getting into, because once you’re in you can’t get out.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm sorry that it's taken me so long I just haven't had the inspiration, but I sat down after my algebra test and decided to do this chapter. So here it is.

After the team had gotten into the van and had started driving to a motel called The Green Door Inn, the one location all the victims had in common, Larissa had explained the plan. Ward and Coulson would be inside the bar along with Adam and would act as bait. Fitz and Simmons would remain in the van monitoring vitals and brain activity of the three while May would remain with them to keep them safe from any goons the succubus might have acquired. While Skye would be in charge of look out. She would alert Larissa to whoever was coming while Larissa painted the devil’s trap. Everyone knew the plan and Larissa had told them that she had called her own back up just in case. Larissa had prearranged a room and went straight there with Skye following close behind. The boys stayed in the van until FitzSimmons had made sure they were ready.  
“Are you guys ready for the boys to be released?” May asked into her comm as she watched the boys look outside. Skye looked at Larissa painting the devils trap right inside the room.  
“Are you ready for the boys?” She asked Larissa. Larissa looked at the trap for a second. She had two more small things to paint, but knew that she had the time. Larissa nodded.  
“We have the green light,” Skye answered. May sent the boys into the bar closest to the motel called The Red Cloud. The boys went inside one at a time. Adam went up to the bar first and ordered a red moon beer.  
“Gonna need to see some I.D. buddy,” the bartender said looking Adam up and down.  
“Sure thing,” Adam replied taking out his wallet. The bartender examined the driver’s licence identifying Adam as a man named Marcus Bell.  
“Alright then Mr. Bell,” the bartender said as he pulled out the beer. “That’ll be-”  
“On me,” a woman said strutting up to Adam seductively. Her golden blonde hair was loose and bounced with every step she took in her designer knock off heels. Adam looked over at her noting the color of her eyes was the same shade of blue as Larissa’s. She smiled revealing pearly white teeth behind her painted red lips.  
“Hi,” she purred. “I’m Desdemona Bayle, but call me Des what’s your name handsome?”  
“Marcus Bell,” Adam answered a smirk coming onto his face. “Nice to meet you Des.”  
Adam bent down and kissed Des’ hand. He knew that this was the succubus and just by touching her he was basically allowing himself to be under the spell.  
“So how long ya staying here?” Des asked. Adam smiled.  
“A few days,” Adam lied. “Just blowing through.”  
Des smiled and then went up to his ear.  
“Wanna have some fun?” she asked. He nodded and exited the bar with Des. Coulson and Ward watched.  
“I hope you’re ready because they’re coming up,” Ward muttered into his ear piece. Skye looked to Larissa.  
“You ready?” she asked the female hunter. Larissa stopped painting and looked.  
“Yeah, now Skye I need you to go into the bathroom and stay there until I tell you to come out got it?” Larissa ordered as she purposefully walked Skye into the motel room’s bathroom.  
“Got it,” Skye answered nodding. She then closed the door and locked it. Larissa locked it from the outside. She then went into the closet and waited. Adam would be up soon and she would have to be ready for the succubus to come in ready to dine. She heard the door open and heard Adam walk in with a woman whose heels were muffled by the carpet she had placed back over the devil’s trap. Larissa looked out and saw the succubus with Adam. The succubus was now standing in the middle of the trap and Larissa couldn’t help, but smirk. This was easier than she thought it’d be. That probably should have been a warning to her, but when she came out from behind the closet door and started reading the latin spell for sending a succubus back to hell out loud she didn’t really think about it. The succubus glared at Larissa as she continued to chant. Apparently the succubus had a plan of its own and stepped out of the circle and took Larissa by her throat.  
“You can’t trap me any more than you can kill me little girl,” Desdemona hissed as she lifted Larissa off the ground by her throat. Larissa made a choking sound as she desperately tried to breathe. Larissa seemed to be outmatched before she slowly went for her dagger behind her back and stabbed the succubus with the angelic weapon. Desdemona released her hold on Larissa, but the stabbing hadn’t done much to stop the seductive demon. Larissa briefly wondered how this was possible, but decided not to think about that at the moment.  
“Face it little girl, you’re not going to win this fight,” Desdemona smirked.  
“I would beg to differ,” came a voice. Desdemona turned around to see none other than Larissa’s angelic guardian, Eae. The angel was in a female form with dark African skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair that was cut close to her head. Her blue pinstripe pantsuit fit her form well, but her eyes showed that even though she was dressed well she could fight just as good.  
“I am the angel, Eae, and you are done for,” Eae spoke, her voice giving no room for argument.  
“As you said once I beg to differ,” Desdemona replied revealing a sword from seemingly nowhere. ‘How does this succubus conjure these weapons? How did she get so strong?’ Larissa thought. Eae manifested her own weapon (an angelic sword) and the two began to fight. Larissa had an idea on how to help give Eae the upper hand when she remembered Adam. She took one glance and saw her boyfriend nowhere to be found. Her eyes looked over the entire room and she found no trace. Adam had seemingly disappeared. Before Larissa could tell Eae to let the succubus live for interrogation purposes the angel had slammed the sword right through the demon of seduction. Blood poured from the creatures lips and wound as Eae took the sword out.  
“Never question that I will end all demons,” Eae addressed the now dead succubus.  
“Where’s Adam,” Larissa asked panicked. Eae looked around the room.  
“I do not know,” she replied. “Is he not here?”  
Larissa looked around the room before remembering that Skye was still locked in the bathroom. Larissa quickly unlocked the door and told Skye it was safe to come out.  
“Thank God I thought I’d be in there a lot longer, where’s your boyfriend?” Skye said. Larissa sighed eyes clouded with worry.  
“I wish I knew,” she answered honestly. The girls went outside to find Fitz, Simmons, Ward, Coulson, and Mai all waiting for them.  
“You guys haven’t happened to have seen Adam have you?” Skye asked. The group looked at each other confused.  
“You mean he’s not with you?” Fitz replied.  
“No and he’s not in the room either,” Larissa replied. “Eae do you-”  
Larissa stopped when she found that the angel was no longer with her and the group. She let out a growl of annoyance and muttered that if Eae wasn’t useful she would have killed the angel.  
“Well, let’s get you back to Vegas,” Coulson announced. “He probably got teleported back.”  
“You’re probably right,” Larissa lied through her teeth. No way Adam somehow managed that. No Adam was in trouble, but she’d deal with it once she got back to Vegas. These guys didn’t have the skills needed to save her boyfriend. Or the trust.


	8. Chapter 7

“You sure you want to go back to Vegas?” Coulson asked as he drove her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. van back to her apartment.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. could always use someone with your expertise.” 

"I’m sure,” Larissa replied only looking out her window at the bright lights of the strip. “I like Las Vegas, it may not be home, but at least I can protect people here.”

Coulson nodded and they quickly arrived at the apartment.

“If you ever need anything,” Coulson began.

“I’ll call, but for now I’m good,” Larissa lied. Adam wasn’t here and he was probably gone. She’d have to figure out where Sam and Dean were if she wanted to find Adam.

“I’ll see you around,” Coulson said.

“You can leave now Phil,” Larissa replied. "Don't worry bout me just keep your team safe."

Phil nodded and drove away with Larissa watching until the van was out of sight. She went inside and checked to see if anyone had come inside, but mostly she was looking for Adam. Teleportation wasn't unheard of when a demon attacked someone, but this didn't seem like an attack. Larissa sighed and tossed the duffle bag that she had brought with her onto the bed and sat down on it. Her boyfriend was missing, she had no way to contact Sam and Dean for help, and she was alone yet again. If there was one thing she hated more than the creatures she killed, it was being alone. She walked to where she kept her cellphone wondering if this was how John Winchester felt without Mary. She looked to the phone and found one notification. A text message from an old acquaintance who Larissa only knew by the name Holmes.

_MG There is need for you in England. Meet me at 221 Baker Street ASAP_.

_Holmes_

Larissa wondered if Holmes knew that she was busy, but didn't care or if the problem was just that serious. She glanced at the sole photo in the room and felt tears burn in her eyes. Is this what it felt like to lose your first love? Is this heartbreak? If it was then Larissa didn't like it. No heartbreak would not be allowed. She used the phone in her hand to call Adam and pleaded with the Lord to have Adam answer it. When she heard the beginning of Adam's voicemail message she let a few tears fall. But then she noticed a note on the mirror.

Larissa, I'm sorry to say this, but I can’t do this anymore. I'm going to pretend that the things we fought don't exist. I wish I could tell you in person, but I need to do this and I can't bare to hear you tell me that I need to be there with you. I love you Larissa, I think I always will, but I need to do this. I love you mythical girl don't stop fighting.

Forgive me,

Adam Milligan

Larissa glared at the note. How dare he?! He disappeared without any notice during a demon fight and then he dares to only leave a note?!?! She had told him she loved him! He said he loved her too and now he was just leaving her without even telling her that to her face!?! She looked at the phone in her hand and made a decision that would probably change everything.

_Holmes, I'll be there. Don't worry._

_MG_


End file.
